At Her Mercy
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Sasuke finds himself completely at her mercy. Warning for Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: It's the middle of the night and Sasuke finds himself completely at her mercy.

Warnings: Cliche reverse! Smut! Femdom! Bondage!

**Don't read if you're under 18 or don't want to read about sex.**

**.**

**At Her Mercy**

**.**

The rattle of a key in the lock, immediately followed by a quiet creak of the opened door, slashed through the silence of the empty apartment. Getting rid of the ninja sandals by the entrance, their owner palmed the lights on and wandered into his bedroom, hands already busy unfastening various clasps and buckles of his standard-issue, ANBU armour. The man pulled off the flak jacket and set it against the wall, the steel gauntlets falling on the floor next to it with a clanking sound. The ninja was too tired from the long mission to bother cleaning them from the streaks of blood and mud right away.

Free of the bulkier parts of his outfit, the man made quick work of slipping out of his turtleneck, his back and chest muscles rippling with the swift movement as the material went over his head. Being alone, he felt no shyness as he unceremoniously dropped his pants and underwear and went to the dresser, from which he picked some comfortable nightclothes and a fluffy blue towel. The ninja smiled at the sight of Uchiha crest on the collar of the chosen shirt. He missed wearing it proudly, displaying his affiliation to the family he had lost but never stopped loving. However, ANBU rules clearly stated that the operatives couldn't wear anything that might reveal their identity.

Sasuke thought the rules were idiotic. His techniques were so widely known and recognizable, especially after the war, that trying to keep his identity secret was just an exercise in futility. Unfortunately, despite his fame and against common sense, he still had to adhere to these regulations if he wanted to keep his reinstated shinobi status. These were the conditions of his parole and he had no desire to break them needlessly.

Sasuke glanced at the mess of dirty clothes he'd left on the floor and frowned, his perfectionism kicking in. He bent over and picked them up, then threw the bundle into the hamper, noticing he would have to do laundry soon, unless he wanted to find himself without fresh clothes in a few days. He remembered the last time he appeared at a team dinner wearing "recycled" shirt and how that bastard Sai pointed the fact out to the world in the most tactless way possible, implying that Sasuke was an illiterate caveman who didn't know how to use a washing machine. What was even worse, Sasuke had to go through the embarrassment of Sakura coming over later and offering to help him sort out his situation. To be fair, she had only known of the incident with Sai second-hand from Naruto, because she had been late for that meeting, however it had been still frustrating for Sasuke to explain to her that he really didn't need any help with the chores, as she had been pretty much convinced by her source that he was actually helpless when it came to the domestic side of life. Of course, Sasuke got his, very satisfying, retribution on Sai and Naruto later on the training grounds, but the unpleasant memories stayed regardless of that.

Realizing he'd gone on a strange thought tangent, Sasuke turned right and entered his bathroom. He set the nightclothes and towel on the counter and immediately hopped under the shower, eager to wash off the grime of a long travel. He hadn't seen much action on the mission to the border with Stone, but the brief encounter with B-rank rogues had provided some much needed entertainment to the utterly bored ANBU squad. Sasuke smirked, remembering the stunned look of the criminal ninja when his partner suddenly fell over, caught in a powerful, Sharingan-induced genjutsu.

The Uchiha lathered himself meticulously from head to toe and rinsed the soap foam thoroughly, enjoying the hot water spray. His shower had a very good water pressure and he already felt his muscles loosen a bit from its steady beating on his body which felt very similar to a gentle massage. Sasuke would have stayed longer in the steam-filled cabin, but the call of his bed was much stronger. He decisively cut off the water and reached for the towel.

When he exited the bathroom, he drowsily trudged to the bed and fell onto the soft mattress, pulling up the covers sluggishly. In no time, he was asleep, unaware that the night was only starting...

A figure came out of the deep shadows and noiselessly approached the bed. The small amount of light from the street lamp outside revealed that it was a woman. She took a moment to admire Sasuke's sleeping face, open and unguarded, then licked her lips. She had been waiting for his return and after the strip show he had unknowingly performed for her, she had barely contained herself from jumping him in the shower. However, that would have put her plan in jeopardy, so she had waited some more for a perfect opportunity until it finally came now.

The kunoichi took out a sturdy rope, bound the Uchiha's wrists together above his head and tied them to the headboard of the bed, then seized his ankles and bound them separately, so her victim would lay with his legs spread open. She worked so quickly and professionally, that Sasuke, usually so alert even in his sleep, barely stirred. The woman smirked. So much for the vaunted danger instincts that he was supposed to possess.

Sasuke was woken by the weight settling on top of him. At first he thought he was just dreaming, but something warm brushed against his cheek. He jolted, suddenly aware that someone broke in without him noticing a thing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke rasped threateningly and pulled at his bonds, however the ropes were tied by a ninja and didn't come loose. He couldn't get out of this bind by himself.

The person chuckled and Sasuke blinked, recognizing that laugh. He frowned, unsure if he wasn't mistaken, but then his attacker leaned down. He was hit by a sweet-smelling perfume only one person he knew wore and he knew about this because he was the one who bought her a bottle for her birthday. To confirm his suspicions, when the woman moved, the streak of light from outside illuminated her distinctive features – small nose, thin lips arched in a sardonic smile and expressive jade eyes, gleaming with anticipation.

"Sakura?" he breathed out in disbelief. What was she doing there? Why did she tie him up like that? Was he even really awake or was it just a strange dream?

"Yes, it's me," she replied quietly, almost whispering. In the silence of his apartment, being any louder wasn't necessary for their conversation. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

"What's going on, Sakura? Why are you here?" he asked impatiently, but she put a finger on his lips to shush him. Sasuke frowned, but quietened down without arguing. Ever since he had come back to the village, their mutual trust had been restored. Clearly, she had some overarching reason for what she was doing. Or so he thought.

Sakura bent down, her chest brushing teasingly against his as she looked him dead into the eye and tied a rubber band on his left arm, then took out a syringe and gave him an injection. He hadn't even realized that she had reached for it into her pocket, he had been so focused on her still unexplained presence and his attention momentarily distracted by the bodily contact with her soft bosom.

He glared at her. "What did you give me?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing to worry about," she replied dismissively, but the eerie glint in her eyes made him cautious.

"Don't tell me you broke into my apartment in the middle of the night and tied me to my bed just because you wanted to give me a shot before the flu season," he said sarcastically.

Sakura chuckled airily. "Well, you did miss a few mandatory injections when you were away, you know?"

"Don't fuck with me," he spat out, annoyed.

She leaned closer, leering down at him. "And what if I do?"

He could blame the sudden hot, sultry feeling on the fact that the apartment hadn't been aired for two weeks, but that would have been a lie. She was the cause of his heart beating faster. Sakura, whose unpredictable, unexpected behaviour made him vibrate with nervous excitement, his blood simmering and sizzling in his veins as she nuzzled his neck. Her hair tickled along his jaw as she moved up again, her gaze resting heavily on his lips.

Sasuke froze, afraid to break the spell as she regarded him, weighing something in her mind. Her hands cradled his face and she very slowly closed the small distance between them. He stared into her hypnotic jade orbs, seeing them flutter shut as their lips touched, his own eyelids following in suit. She tasted like strawberry lipgloss and he found himself surrendering to the sure, unhurried movements of her mouth on his. She confidently plunged her tongue inside and he felt a small seed of suspicion take root in his head. Just where did she learn to kiss like this?

And, what was more important, with whom?

Sakura didn't give him time to ponder about this, because the next second she pulled away and started kissing along his jaw and up to his ear. He shuddered when her warm breath brushed against the thin skin there and she licked at his earlobe. He never knew that he was so sensitive there. He gave a small gasp, muffled by her lips covering his mouth again as she moved them sinuously with him. His head was getting muddled and in his scramble for some modicum of control, Sasuke wrenched his head away, breaking their connection.

"Sakura, what was in that syringe? I'm serious," Sasuke repeated his question.

"Relax, it's nothing harmful," she said, leaning for another kiss, but he craned his neck to the side, dissatisfied with her answer.

"Tell me what it is," he ground out stubbornly.

Sakura pouted, then smiled again. "Alright, but first you need to kiss me," she bargained.

As if following her will, his eyes strayed to her lips, which seemed a darker shade and slightly swollen. He wanted to taste them, to ravish them, but on his own terms.

Damn, what did she do to him? He'd never had these thoughts about her or anyone else.

Sensing his inner frustration, Sakura decided to help him make the right choice. She bent to sensually nibble on the shell of his ear just as her fingers started playing around his shirt's collar.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she purred and his breathing hitched when her hand slipped under the loose material and began mapping his clavicles and upper torso, heading lower and lower until it came dangerously close to his straining hard nipple. "One little kiss and I'll tell you anything you want," she licked down the side of his neck and sucked gently on his throbbing pulse, her finger tracing his areola insistently.

Sasuke stifled a groan. He had to be strong, he had to resist, she was tricking him...

A thumb swiped lightly the protruding nub on his chest and he gasped helplessly, overwhelmed by the electric feeling shooting down his spine and straight to his groin.

"How's it going to be, _Sa-su-ke-kun_?" Sakura murmured, her tempting lips just above his own thirsty ones. They looked so moist and ready to be devoured on the spot.

Why did she have to torture him this much? He didn't remember ever doing something to her to deserve it.

"Just... one..." Sasuke caved in and a defeat had never felt so good. Her soft lips descended on his for the second time, but as a reward for his compliance she let him dictate the pace, even with his limited range of motion. Sasuke took full advantage of the temporary allowance she bestowed upon him. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair and pull her closer, but that wasn't possible at the moment, so he just desperately, hungrily explored her mouth, tangling their tongues and meshing their lips and only reluctantly parting from her with the last wet suckle on her bottom lip when he couldn't hold his breath for a second longer.

Harsh pants filled the space between them as they exchanged bewildered yet heated looks. Sakura flipped her hair back, a playful grin breaking on her face and Sasuke caught himself staring studiously at the beautiful sight of her flushed, mussed appearance that he was so busy shamelessly etching into his memory. Why was he resisting her in the first place? He couldn't quite remember at the moment.

"Wow," Sakura sucked in a breath, looking at him with amazement, "that was..." She didn't finish, a strange expression appearing on her face, which she shook off after a pause. Sasuke took the short time to recollect his scattered thoughts. "I didn't know you could kiss like that," she said, pulling her hand out from under his shirt. She sounded almost like she was accusing him of something indecent and it rubbed him the wrong way. Sasuke shot her an annoyed look.

"Is that why you came here and tied me up?" he asked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Maybe," she shrugged, her fingers resuming their curious travels across his muscles, though this time with the thin fabric of his grey shirt standing in the way of the direct contact. Sasuke still couldn't stop a shiver when she found his hard buttons and pressed them none too gently. He hissed when one hand stayed right there, while the other grasped the hem and started lifting it as high as it would go with his back pressed flat to the mattress.

"Weren't you supposed to tell me something?" he reminded her of the deal.

"Oh, that," Sakura replied in a distracted tone, her eyes shining as they roamed the exposed flesh of his tightly packed abdominal muscles, her fingers brushing the happy trail of dark hair leading to the low waistline of his sleeping shorts. They had ridden down due to his earlier attempts to break out of the ropes. She swirled her fingertip on his navel and dipped it in lightly, amused with the way his abdomen jumped at the playful touch.

"Well? What did you give me?" Sasuke prompted irately, hoping to take away her attention from her current, _bothersome_, activities.

Sakura's eyes went up and she smiled deviously as their gazes clashed. "I never said I'll tell you right away, Sasuke-kun," she effortlessly presented the loophole in their bargain. "But you can make a guess and I can tell you if you're right. Okay?"

No, it was not okay, it wasn't anywhere near okay, but Sasuke had no choice but to agree to her little games. He was the one who was bound, after all.

Sasuke nodded, once again inwardly cursing his inattentiveness that caused him to be trapped in this situation. Sakura beamed at him, pleased with the lack of resistance.

"Well then, shoot," she invited, crouching over him and feeling his stomach delicately with her fingertips, the light touches shooting sparks and zings of reluctant pleasure into his already charged up body. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, then focused entirely on Sakura's face hovering above him as she awaited his reply to the quiz.

"I think that you drugged me," he said confidently, but she merely raised an eyebrow.

"_I think_ you should be more specific, Sasuke-kun," she parroted him, though there was a touch of fondness in her words to signify she wasn't really mocking him, just teasing. "There are many kinds of drugs with different effects on the body, as you must know. So, what did I give you, hm? What do you think?"

Her hands were doing their best to distract him – one holding his jaw gently, while the other caressed around his ribs, wandering up and under his shirt to play with a stiff nipple once again. Sasuke gritted his teeth, ignoring the exciting sensation rising in him in response to her unprecedented intimate caressing of his body. Yes, Sakura was his doctor but she had never touched him in such a way that made him break out in sweat and feel his head spin. No woman had.

Honestly, Sasuke had no idea how to react or what to think about any of this. Usually, when faced with someone's physical attraction to him, he would blatantly ignore it and avoid contact at all cost. Doing the same was right now impossible, the secure bindings took care of that, and more importantly, for the first time in his life, Sasuke found himself confused by the feelings evoked in him by Sakura's actions. It was as if his body had a mind of its own and loved everything that the woman chose to subject it to. Sasuke's thinking was in turn becoming clouded by the pleasant sensations of her mouth and hands on him, the sweet fragrance filling his nostrils, even the heat of her body as she sat on his lap. His body was leaning into her touches by itself, craving for more, harder, lower. The only thing stopping him from truly succumbing was the suspicion that it was all just the effect of whatever drug she had fed to him, not his own desire.

Sasuke groaned, feeling the bulge forming in his shorts and hoping that she wouldn't notice his shameful bodily reaction.

"Stop this," he gasped out. "Let me think..."

"That would just take the fun out of this, you know, Sasuke-kun," she replied, then took out a kunai from her pouch. At the sight of a very sharp, very lethal weapon Sasuke automatically tensed, especially since he couldn't defend himself from her if she had just out of the blue decided to slit his throat. Noticing his wariness, Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," she assured him, but he wasn't about to believe that. She had already done things he would never expect of her and the list was quite long for just one nightly encounter like this.

"Don't move," Sakura warned him and put the edge of kunai against his collar. Sasuke froze, anticipating beyond the shadow of doubt the unmerciful stab that was sure to come his way any second now. She was going to kill him...

Except she didn't, he realized upon hearing the unmistakable noise of the ripping fabric, a draft of air blowing against his exposed chest. Sakura cut off his shirt and efficiently pulled the ripped tatters off of him, baring his front to her gaze.

"Nice..." she susurrated to herself as her eyes positively devoured the sight of his chiseled torso and defined abs. "I really want to eat you up, Sasuke-kun..." she confessed dirtily, giving him a hot look. He blushed at the scorching desire he could read in her lustful expression. "I think I will..." she added.

Sakura leaned to his throat and started necking him passionately, letting her hands clench on his bulging biceps as he strained helplessly against the bonds, which she knew would not come loose anytime soon, not without her help. Sasuke panted, resisting the urge to moan as she made a trail of hickeys and sucked on his pulse point. Her hot lips were kissing him lower and lower, heating things up as he had a good guess where they were heading next.

"Stop this... not there..." he tried to protest.

"Why not?" Sakura smiled deviously and he gulped looking down at her.

"It's not right..." he offered weakly. She pinched and twisted his nipples punishingly and he hissed from the increased throbbing ache in them.

"On the opposite," she replied darkly, "It's very, very right. I'll sooth this for you, Sasuke-kun," she said and lowered her mouth. Sasuke was watching with abated breath as her tongue snaked out of her mouth and gave a gentle flick to the distended, red nub. He bit back a groan of pleasure.

Sakura frowned at his surprising restraint and he smirked, against the common sense which was telling him not to provoke her any further. Well, Sasuke was never the one going for the safer option of handling things.

This time he couldn't stifle his sounds when she kissed his small peak and enveloped it in her hot mouth, sucking and licking it as she toyed with the other one. After a moment she changed sides and applied the same stimulation equally to both. Sasuke yelped when she bit his nipple, then he sighed at the soothing lapping of her tongue on the abused, sensitive flesh.

Seeing him like this, completely under her mercy and reacting to her touches was making Sakura's excitement skyrocket, the telling dampness soaking in her underwear. She shifted in her seat, accidentally brushing against the hardness in his shorts. Her gaze shot up in shock, meeting Sasuke's panicked eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered slowly, tinted with wonderment at this discovery.

Sasuke opened his mouth but no sounds came out. He was truly lost for words. There was no way to explain himself and probably no good reason for it, too. However, he still couldn't get rid of the shame at his lack of self-control. He prided himself for it, yet confronted with Sakura's teasing, his body caved in without a fight, which was unacceptable for the Uchiha. Now, he had nothing to say. He could only await her next move.

Sakura experimentally ground her hips down, feeling the hot rigidity against her core, and they both gasped. Sasuke's pelvis involuntarily thrusted up for more of this delicious pressure, but was denied when she climbed off him, settling on the bed to his right.

"Sakura..." he said, a tad confused at her withdrawal. Was she going to stop now? After she'd gone so far? He should have felt relieved but instead the burning need in his lower parts was causing him even more frustration.

Her face was turned away from him. He couldn't see the anger and disappointment written all over her face. It was just like Karin had said, Sakura saw that now clearly...

At first she hadn't wanted to believe the other woman's claims. They had bumped into each other in a club on a weekend night and wound up talking. Eventually, the conversation ended on the topic of Sasuke. Karin, who had long moved on to someone more suitable to respond to her affections, had teasingly asked if Sakura had already snagged the cold Uchiha. She had looked dumbfounded when informed about the lack of relationship between the two.

"Why don't you do anything with him? Men are ridiculously easy to please. It doesn't take much to make them eat out of your palm," Karin had advised, taking a sip of her fruity drink.

"Sasuke-kun is not like that. He's not interested in these things," Sakura had replied, defending her teammate. She had known him for most of their lives, except the years he'd gone rogue, and never had she witnessed at least a glimmer of interest in the more carnal side of life from the stoic man.

Karin had snorted at this and shaken her head. "Trust me, Sakura, he is exactly like that. He's good at hiding it, but he's not any different. I know it." The certainty with which she had spoken made Sakura doubt everything she thought she knew about Sasuke. What if she was wrong and Karin was right?

Now Sakura knew. She'd touched the solid proof of his easy arousal. Underneath the unmoved front he put up, there was a weak man with urges he couldn't control. All the instances when he'd shown indifference to women's advances had been just an act for the benefit of his acquaintances.

This begged to question how Karin stumbled on his deception. Or did she know from personal experience? Had something happened between her and Sasuke when they'd been together in Team Taka?

Sakura bit her lip, the fury building up. So he gave a chance to others, but not her, even though he had to know about her feelings? Did he forget about her love confession? In her disturbed state of mind, she didn't stop to think that actually she had never given him a clear indication that she was still in love with him after his return to the village.

"Sakura. Unbind me and let's talk," Sasuke suggested in a more composed manner, as he used the while when she'd been sorting out her thoughts to cool down a bit. He'd been getting concerned with her prolonged silence and stillness on the bed.

Brought back to the current time, she got on her knees and scooted to his side, then took out her kunai again and without a word cut his shorts off, throwing the shreds off the bed. The naked blade held in such a close proximity to his vital points successfully discouraged him from talking and possibly provoking any drastic actions. Sasuke relaxed only when she put the knife back in her pouch.

A light touch just beneath his navel caused him to tense up again, this time in a breathless sort of anticipation, as her fingers traced down and down, however contrary to his fears – or wishes – they slid to the left and moved down the ridge of his pelvic bone and hip, finally reaching the inside of thigh. Sasuke twitched when the soft skin there was stroked and the hand went down to his knee then transferred to the other leg and trailed upside in the same teasing fashion. Her touches shouldn't have mattered to him at all, but for some reason his body reacted to them anyway and that was enough for the limpness gained from the threatening sight of the kunai to pass right away and restore him to the previous aroused state.

Her hand was steadily slithering up to his groin and he had no way of preventing its ascent, the ropes keeping his legs firmly apart. Sasuke braced himself for the inevitable contact, however the moment he thought it was definitely going to happen, the hand stilled dangerously close to his crotch. He released his breath and looked down to see what changed Sakura's mind.

His eyes locked with hers and the sparkle seemed to pass between them, charging up the sweltering atmosphere. Keeping up the eye contact, her lips stretched by a malicious smirk, Sakura reached out and closed her hand around his naked erection, holding it lightly and causing him to exhale sharply.

"You're so nasty." Her whispered comment struck him like a punch to the head. Sakura continued, ignoring his perplexed, angry glare. "So lewd. I touched you just a little and you got this hard?"

Just as he was about to retort, she pumped up firmly and rubbed ruthlessly at his weeping slit. Sasuke arched into her hand, a short moan escaping his lips unwittingly. Sakura's eyes gleamed in delight at his wanton reaction to a simple stroking and she continued the measured hard pumps, occasionally pausing to delicately trace the veins on the underside of the straining shaft. Soon enough, she had him thrashing against the restraints, desperate for more of her delicious stimulation.

A mindless whine tore out of his throat when she released her grasp on him. She tutted at him mockingly.

"Sasuke-kun, you're a naughty boy, aren't you? You got my hand all dirty," she said, showing him her fingers glistening with a sticky translucent substance. For a while he stared, not understanding what it was, before it finally clicked to him and Sasuke realized that she had his precum staining her slender hand.

"Lick it off. If you want me to continue what I was doing, then clean it up for me," she ordered, offering him her fingers.

Sasuke opened his mouth and hesitantly took in the digits one by one, sucking them clean diligently from the salty liquid. It didn't taste half-bad, he thought absently. He certainly wouldn't mind if Sakura bent her head to his lap and gave it a try for herself. The thought of her lips wrapped around his tip caused a violent throb in the currently neglected hardness he was sporting.

Sakura pulled her hand away when he cleaned it to her satisfaction. "Good job," she said, reaching for his cock again and giving it a nice squeeze that had him groaning and bucking his hips up for more. "You've earned your reward." Her hand, slick with his saliva, gained the momentum, sliding up and down his length smoothly as her other hand made itself busy with fondling his sensitive scrotum and rubbing around his tip in a circular motion.

Sasuke's moaning and panting filled the room, his mind shutting down with every pump and flick on his hard shaft, the pleasure rising in him like a tidal wave. He had it within his grasp, the ultimate bliss was just a touch away from him and he knew that it would take only a little to make him go over the edge. He looked down his nude body and saw her green, cat-like eyes staring straight at him, compelling him to let go completely and drown in the pleasure. Amongst his incessant moans, he somehow managed to gasp out the words of warning. "Sakura... I'm going to... going to... ahh, aaahh aaahhh..."

And then, at the last moment, her fist curled around the base of his aching cock in an iron-clad grip, the pressure stopping the burst so as not a single drop could escape his swollen balls.

Sasuke whimpered in agony of the denied release and struggled against his bonds, desperate for the fast and harsh friction that he needed so bad he thought he would go insane without it, but Sakura was merciless in her decision not to give him the perfect relief he was seeking from her hands. Instead, she straddled his stomach, facing his legs, to prevent him from moving around too much. When his moment of heightened arousal passed and with it the danger of a quick release, she let go of his unsatisfied member and turned over her shoulder with a wicked grin.

"Looks like you were enjoying yourself there, Sasuke-kun," she commented lightly and he glared at her.

"This is all your fault," he said scathingly and licked his lips. His throat felt a bit dry after all the embarrassing sounds he'd given out. "I know what you injected me with." The surety in his raspy voice made her turn around completely to face him.

"And? What is it?" she asked.

"Some sort of an aphrodisiac."

Sakura threw her head back in a fit of hearty laughter. "Sorry to disappoint, but that's not it," she said. "I gave you a chakra blocker. I assure you, Sasuke-kun, all the pleasure you feel tonight is purely yours, without any drug influence." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "But I'll treat this as a compliment. You didn't think I could make you feel this good, did you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed for being proven wrong. She didn't lose her upper hand even for a second here. "You didn't make me feel anything. You stopped..." he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. His cheeks were strangely hot but he hoped that she wouldn't notice in the dim darkness of the room.

"I stopped... what? What did I stop? Tell me, Sasuke-kun..." she murmured teasingly and he scowled. He didn't want to finish this sentence.

A tug on his nipple made him reconsider as the bolt of pleasure went down straight to his groin, heating it up again.

"You stopped..." he gulped self-consciously, his voice lowering to a whisper, "... touching me."

"Where?" She persisted with her little game and he bit his lip to keep back a gasp when she pinched and rolled his other nipple.

"Would you stop that?" Sasuke hissed. "You know exactly where, you're a medic-nin."

"But you don't want me to stop," she smiled dangerously and his throat tightened when she reached behind and ghosted her hand over his hip and to the center, so close to where he wanted her... before changing direction and brushing down his inner thigh. Her eyes never left his face, registering every little expression he made. "So, let's try this again. Where was I touching you?" she repeated her question.

Her fingers were tracing the crease between his leg and abdomen, setting his skin on fire. He grew even more stiff despite the lack of touch on his hard member. She was driving him crazy with need. If not for the sturdy ropes keeping him immobile and the chakra blocker in his system, he would have already flipped her over a long time ago and indulged himself in her flesh.

"Well?" she prompted him. Her other hand tweaked his nipple as encouragement for him to answer.

"... My penis."

"So proper." She pouted. "We're not in the hospital. Try again. You must know another name for that."

Sasuke was at a loss. Why was she so bent on humiliating him so much? He had half a mind to refuse the answer, but a stern look and another hard pinch helped him swallow his pride.

"... Cock..." he forced the vulgar word out his lips, feeling the hotness on his cheeks.

The green eyes gleamed in amusement. "Say it properly. The whole sentence. Where was I touching?"

"You were touching... my cock," Sasuke gritted out and shuddered when she delicately cupped the organ in question, her thumb stroking along the underside tenderly as a reward for his compliance. The relief flitted over his face... maybe she would let him finish, at last?

Sakura dashed these hopes when she raised herself on her knees from the comfortable seat on his middle and pulled up her skirt. A dark triangle of material was covering the junction of her legs. A hand came down and started rubbing the area through the skimpy panties. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from the erotic sight of Sakura pleasuring herself. He wished to be the one doing this to her, the one responsible for every little sigh and moan that fell from her lips.

"Let me," he rasped. The speed of her strokes went up a notch and she sighed. "Sakura, let me," he reiterated, with a subtle tone of pleading, which she still picked up on.

"Can you do it?" she asked.

"Yes, now let me," he replied impatiently.

"Manners, Sasuke-kun. I don't... mmm... take orders from you."

Having no choice, he relented. "Please, Sakura. Let me touch you."

"Alright," she agreed, but she didn't release his arms. Instead she shuffled up his body, until she was hovering above his face. Sasuke stared wide-eyed as her fingers pulled the panties to the side, revealing her wet womanhood to him. The strong scent of female arousal washed over him and sent his senses overdrive with burning desire.

"Lick me, Sasuke-kun," Sakura commanded softly, lowering herself to his mouth for easier access.

He was taken aback at first, unsure of what to do, as he'd never done anything like that before. She nudged his lips, leaving a damp trail of nectar that trickled from between her petals onto him. Sasuke licked the juice up and tentatively pressed his mouth up to her, giving her an intimate kiss. Her small gasp informed him of her quiet approval.

A tongue poked out from his mouth and started slowly lapping up the moisture, gaining confidence with every brush that made her hum pleasurably and push closer to him. Moving up, Sasuke discovered a curious small bump at the crown of her lips and when he swiped his tongue against it in a teasing manner, he was rewarded by a long shudder and husky moan that only spurned him to continue licking and rubbing the delicate area. One of her hands snaked behind to flick his nipple, which went straight into his painfully unattended arousal.

Sasuke couldn't see anything, surrounded by her thighs, but it only heightened the other sensations – her warmth, the wetness of juices spilling from her core onto his mouth and chin, the musky flavour that he now would always recognize as only hers. Urged by her hands, he rolled the small nub on his tongue and closed his lips around it, applying gentle suction. The reaction was instantaneous – Sakura moaned loudly and pushed down harder until he could feel the bristle of her trimmed little bush against his face. Her hands wound in his hair and pulled on them in time with the small grinds of her hips as she rode his mouth.

In this single moment of this unbelievable night, when he was breathing her in and drinking in her liquid pleasure, Sasuke finally felt like he was the one in control. However, his moment of triumph was just an illusion, dispelled when Sakura lifted herself off his face, breaking the contact.

Sasuke stared into her hazy, dark green eyes and deliberately slowly licked around his mouth, consuming her leftover wetness. But if he thought she would just return to her previous position and let him finish her off, then he mistook her intentions.

Sakura's lips arched in a lustful smile as she shuffled down his body and settled on his thighs. Her hand wrapped around his rigid erection and gave it a lazy jerk, topping it off with a nice rub against his weeping slit. Her smile widened at his cry of pleasure. Her core throbbed and pulsed in unquenchable need for something more than just a tongue. She could have fingered herself, but why would she, when there was a jutting member right in front of her, hot and ready for her to use to her full satisfaction?

"More..." Sasuke whispered brokenly, yearning for her touch.

She bent over to his face and kissed him deeply, the taste of her essence in his mouth turning her on even more if it was possible. She drew away and combed his damp hair back from his forehead, where it had been stuck with sweat.

"Beg me, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, her center right above his shaft. She slid teasingly along his length, rubbing her slit on him and he rolled his hips up in response.

"Sakura..." he groaned.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," she encouraged him, never stopping the sensual friction atop his lap. She knew well how this was eroding his last inhibitions. "Give yourself to me," she tempted and kissed along his jaw before she took his lips again. "Tell me that you want this."

"Aaahh... Sakura, I... I want you. Sakura, please..." he uttered at last, succumbing to her siren's call.

She smiled and steadied his cock upright, then impaled herself on it, taking the thick shaft halfway in. They both cried out, their bodies set aflame with the exquisite pleasure of their joining, but that just wasn't enough to sate their appetites. Sakura rolled her hips experimentally and began an uneven, slow rhythm as she got used to the penetration. Sasuke just laid down, bound and unable to move as she had her way with him, however he was too overwhelmed by the incredible sensation of her hot sheathe wrapped so snugly around him to even think about doing anything at the moment.

As Sakura grew more accustomed to the position, she started trying out the various depths and angles of the strokes to find the most satisfying combinations. When the tip of his cock bumped against her sweet spot, she ground down harshly to replicate the feeling. Sasuke's body responded on instinct, thrusting up into her soaked tunnel and her hands clamped on his hips, helping him to move into her rolls and grinds, the dirty exchange going faster and harder as they pushed each other closer to the edge. Somewhere, in the back of his foggy mind, between the awakened carnal desires running rampant with every sinful twist of her hips and the anger at his weakness, there was still a touch of disbelief that she was the one who brought him to this state, this woman he had always considered as a harmless and innocent flower. Now she was high above, rapidly rising and falling in her seat of power over him, mostly clothed while he was naked, sweet pants and grunts falling from her open mouth and the half-lidded eyes mesmerizing him. Sasuke clenched his eyes before the erotic sight made him come undone prematurely, but it was no use, as the image of her was already imprinted under his eyelids in excruciating detail.

Sakura felt him twitching inside her, saw the strain in his whole body as he determinedly pumped up into her, matching her every downward grind, his teeth sinking into the lower lip to distract him from the mounting pressure in his groin, hands – helplessly tied up to the headboard – grabbing around for an anchor and, when they found nothing, clawing into the sheets – and she knew that he was almost there.

"Saaa... Sasuke-kun," she groaned out, snaking one hand from his hip to her wet entrance and rubbing frantically at the swollen clitoris. "Endure... Aaaaahhh, aaaahh... Don... Don't cum."

At the sound of her voice, he snapped his eyes open and the burning intensity of his dark eyes as he watched her using his body was all she needed to clamp down on him, seized by a powerful climax that tore through her body like a hurricane. Sakura rode it out, the bliss taking over her mind, but she was distantly aware of Sasuke's garbled moans and desperate thrusts.

Hissing, she slid off his turgid length, slick with her moisture and quickly gripped it in her hands.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, come now," she panted out, her eyes beckoning him to let go as she stroked his cock. It took only a few seconds for his body to follow the command. With a deep grunt, Sasuke tensed and released his seed. He erupted like a geyser, a scalding hot rush of liquid pleasure that seemed to never end and swept him along with it, right into the void. The strength of his climax was so great, accumulated through the long build-up and denial game she had been playing with him, that Sasuke blacked out.

Sakura watched with fascination as the jets of semen splashed on Sasuke's stomach and crotch. She didn't stop holding him until he drained himself completely and only then let go. His spent penis flopped on his belly.

Sasuke was coming to and the first thing his groggy gaze landed on was the sight of Sakura tasting the white liquid that soiled her hands, giving them small meticulous licks as she consumed the remnants of his release. She stopped, noticing his tired eyes on her and smiled even as she pulled a finger out of her mouth with a slurp.

"I left some for you," she said and showed him the back of her left hand. She didn't need to instruct him anymore as his tongue darted out and licked up the large bead of sticky fluid.

Sakura stroked his cheek as if to praise him and his eyelids drooped, the combined strain of his day work and nightly activities putting him to sleep more effectively than any medication. He deserved a good rest...

* * *

><p><em>A warm, sweet kiss on his forehead. A whisper.<em>

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."_

_This was a goodbye. He grabbed after her, desperate to stop this, but she was already out of his reach._

"Sakura!"

Sasuke woke up with a gasp and, realizing it was just a dream, put his arm over his face.

Wait, his arm?!

The startled Uchiha lifted both his – unbound – arms and stared at them in puzzlement. Wasn't he supposed to be bound? He remembered the rope twined around his wrists, keeping him still as Sakura did with him as she willed, but the skin there was smooth and unmarked as if nothing ever happened.

Sasuke sat up, disoriented and inexplicably angry. He was dressed in a cotton shirt and shorts he usually wore to bed. His bedroom looked as ordinary as always, no signs of suspicious activity, yet he couldn't help it but remain wary. Just to be sure, he searched his body for bruises or other tale-telling marks and came up short. His chakra was also fully restored.

_Was this all a dream?_ Sasuke pondered as he got into the shower to wash off the sweat. Sakura was a skilled kunoichi and medical ninja, he saw her healing all sorts of life-threatening wounds without leaving even a scar. A couple bruises and raw skin must have been nothing for her...

Sasuke banged his head against a tile and sighed. What was he thinking? He knew Sakura. She would have never done something like this. He doubted she felt anything other than friendship towards him. They were comrades now, nothing more.

And yet he didn't put a stop to the images of the life-like dream that returned to his mind and allowed his hands to wander the planes of his chest to recreate Sakura's touches. Sasuke moaned guiltily, feeling himself stiffen and began stroking his pulsating member. He would forget his sick fantasies, but first he just needed to get rid of this blinding lust...

If he paid more attention to detail, maybe he would have noticed a minuscule, almost indiscernible pinprick on his left arm, where Sakura's needle had broken the skin...

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I don't feel like rewriting at the moment. Feedback would be helpful.<em>

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Nile_


End file.
